1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice shaver used in a beverage dispenser for selling beverages contained in cups.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known conventional beverage dispensers which are provided with beverage producing equipment, such as a cup discharger, a water cleaner, a warm water generator, raw material storage bins, a coffee extractor, an icemaker and an agitator, and produce and supply beverages in cups in accordance with prescribed procedures on the basis of the insertion of money and the selection of beverages.
Also, as devices which produce beverages in sherbet form, there have been known those which are provided with an ice shaver for shaving ice in solid form and produce beverages in sherbet form by mixing the ice shaved by the ice shaver with raw material liquids, such as a coffee liquid.
However, conventional beverage dispensers cannot produce shaved ice used in beverages in sherbet form although they can produce granular ice in solid form for use in ice beverages by use of an icemaker. For this reason, with conventional beverage dispensers, it has hitherto been impossible to sell beverages in sherbet form.